


Sweet Talk With A Hint Of Sin

by SereneCalamity



Series: The Marauders [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Boys Kissing, Festivals, Frottage, Jealousy, M/M, Promises, bandmates, handjob, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: It shouldn't bother Draco that Harry was dancing with someone that wasn't him. But it did.





	Sweet Talk With A Hint Of Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Next one in this series, a little inspired by Coachella. I'm really enjoying writing things in this verse...This in unedited at this stage, I will come back at...Some stage. Haha.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, and the title comes from Not Afraid by Halsey.

" _What_  are you doing?" Hermione Granger was trying to be the responsible one there, but it was really falling flat given her boyfriend was standing behind her, making faces and tugging at her hair. She was doing a good job at keeping a straight face for almost a whole two minutes, but then she couldn't stop the smile from breaking out across her face and Ron Weasley laughed as he realized that she had broken her serious expression, and he reached around to smack a kiss against her cheek.

"Come on," Ron grinned and he kissed her again, this time closer to her ear. "Let's go find somewhere more...Quiet." Hermione rolled her eyes, as though what he was insinuating was beneath her, but Harry Potter could see that her cheeks were beginning to pink underneath the glitter that was dusting her face, and a moment later, she was turning round and kissing Ron in a way that she wouldn't usually do in public.

"Disgusting," Draco Malfoy sounded completely unimpressed as he lifted his can of soda to his lips and took a sip. Harry just ignored Draco, taking the joint out of his lips and then lifting a hand to wave at someone he recognized. Draco looked in the direction that Harry was facing but there were so many people crowding the area just out from under the canopy that they were standing in. Harry took a step outside, into the sun, and the security guard who was standing nearby glanced over at him before looking back out at the hundreds of people nearby.

"Katie! Ritchie!" Harry called out, lifting a hand and waving it crazily.

"I'm out of here," Pansy Parkinson announced, standing up from where she had been in one of the lounging chairs. She had bright pink and purple streaks through her hair and glitter and gems under her eyes and over her cheeks, similar to Hermione's, although a lot more. And then what she was wearing was a lot different from Hermione's as well, given it was barely a string silver bikini with a see through glittery dress over the top and bright pink high tops.

She looked good, and she knew it.

"There's no way in hell I'm missing Ariana Grande perform," she said and Draco scrunched up his nose.

"You go ahead," he told her and she raised an eyebrow, giving him a second chance to go. "Her crowd is going to be filled with screaming girls trying to claw their way to the stage. I'm not interested." Pansy shrugged, trying to hide her disappointment with nonchalance as she left, slapping Harry on the ass as she passed by him. Harry let out a laugh as she walked off, but then turned his attention back to the two people he was talking to, Katie Bell and Ritchie Coote. Draco vaguely recognized the dark haired girl, but he didn't go over to them.

Harry knew a lot of people, he found it easy making friends, and then picking up where he had left off after long stretches of time, but Draco wasn't quite as good, and he didn't mind just watching Harry in his element.

They were on the second day of the three day music festival, and Draco wasn't actually feeling pretty good. The band had a reserved canopy in the VIP section, so they all had somewhere to go when they felt like they were getting overwhelmed and just wanted to sit down and have a break, and Draco was keeping himself at a steady, mellow level with the weed that Harry had brought.

He was completely sober when it came to alcohol, hadn't touched it since three days before he had gone into rehab last year, but with his anxiety and depression, he was on a lot of medication. And he  _hated_  how many pills he was on, so sometimes, rather than taking his anxiety meds, he smoked weed, which was something that both his doctor and his therapist encouraged—in moderation.

"Hey," Harry came back under the canopy, stubbing out his joint in the ash tray that Pansy had pretty much filled with cigarette butts. Draco tipped his head to the side as he looked up at Harry. He was wearing a pair of cut off denim jeans and a pink and black tank top that showed off his toned arms and that cut low down his sides and showed off flashes of his chest and stomach, and the tattoo that was scrawled down his side, lyrics from one of the first songs they had released, one that Harry had written. He had a silver, braided band through his messy hair—not doing a very good job at keeping it out of his eyes, thick eyeliner that rivaled the amount Pansy was wearing, red lipstick that was a little smeared now, and his nails were painted black, bracelets all up one arm and a dozen rings on his fingers.

Pansy looked good.

Harry looked down right fucking edible.

"Draco?" Harry looked amused, waving his hand in front of Draco's face and Draco blinked, focusing back on Harry's face rather than just staring at him...And not subtly either. "You want something to eat?"

"Yeah," Draco nodded and he let out a heavy breath before reaching over to pick up his sunglasses from the portable metal table that held some cans of drink, Ron's jacket and Pansy's make up bag. "Yeah, let's go." Harry nodded and lead the way out into the crowds. There were  _thousands_  of people at the festival, and usually Draco wasn't good when he was in the thick of the crowd, but he was feeling pretty good, and Harry kept close to his side while also about a step in front so that he was the one who was pushing his way through the people.

Draco wasn't really thinking when he reached out to wrap his fingers around Harry's wrist to keep them from loosing each other. Harry didn't look back as he shifted their hands so that they were actually holding hands, fingers linked together, and Draco tightened his grip. This strange warmth stretched up his arm and settled over his shoulders, and it was then that Draco realized that he and Harry had never held hands.

Which...Was  _strange_.

Draco was pretty sure that he hadn't held hands with someone since he was dating Pansy, when they were eighteen, but now that he was thinking about it, he was pretty sure they hadn't held hands. Maybe she had tried to hold his, but he hadn't been in a great head space then, and he really hadn't been the kind of partner that she deserved. They had been teenagers though, and they'd both been a bit of a mess.

Not to say he wasn't  _now_ , though.

Because Harry's dick had literally been in his ass before, and yet he felt like he was at risk of melting into a puddle on the grass under his feet because Harry was holding his  _hand_.

"This good?" Harry jerked his head toward a tent that was selling kebabs and Draco nodded his head. Once they joined he curving line, their joined hands swung between them and Draco wondered if they would hold hands until they got to the front of the line, when suddenly a group of girls walking past let out a squeal and waved at them. Harry grinned at them and it was clear that they wanted to come over, and Harry held out his arms towards them. Draco couldn't help but smile, because one of the girls was wearing a blue bandanna around her head with writing inked all over it, and he could make out the words,

 _Fuck what your father says_.

It was a song that Harry had written and that they had only released in the past few months, so this girl was clearly onto it with her merchandise.

"I like your bandanna," Draco said with a small smile, pointing at where it was in her hair, and her whole face lit up. The girls took selfies with Harry, and then with Draco, and then they asked a passerby to take a photo of all of them together, and the whole commotion had drawn the attention of more people, and it was nearly forty minutes before they finally turned back to order their kebabs. Harry placed both of their orders, because there was a boy with dyed blue hair who was talking about a song that Draco had written about six months ago. It hadn't been released officially, just one that they had done live a few times and that Draco and Harry had recorded on the balcony of Harry's apartment when they were figuring out the music one Saturday morning.

Actually, Draco had written it a while ago, bits and pieces, and it was only recently that it had all come together.

Harry didn't interrupt them, even when he was handed their food and he was standing a few steps back, giving the two their space. It wasn't until the boy with blue hair got a phone call and had to go and meet up with the others he had come with that Draco turned around and even realized that Harry had the food.

"Oh, shit," he made a face. "Sorry."

" _No_ , don't apologize," Harry smiled as he held out Draco's kebab. "C'mon, we've got about half an hour before Yungblud goes on."

"Fuck yes," Draco hissed out as he unwrapped his kebab and took a big bite. Harry let out a laugh as diced tomato and some shredded lettuce fell out and dropped to the ground, and the two stuck close to the tents as they began heading back to their canopy. It was getting later in the afternoon, probably close to four-thirty now, and the breeze was feeling a bit cooler. The sun was still lighting up the sky, which was cloudless, but dusk was approaching.

They got back to their canopy, and Hermione and Ron were back, along with Fred Weasley, one of Ron's older brothers, and they all grinned as Harry and Draco joined them. Fred threw his arms around Harry, not caring that the younger man had a kebab between them, and then he showered Harry's face with kisses. Harry laughed, clapping Fred on the back as the pulled apart, and Fred looked as though he was about to try and hug Draco as well, but the blonde's eyebrows shot up and he took a step backwards. Fred just let out a friendly laugh, punching in the arm lightly before turning his attention back to Harry.

"About time you showed up, Harry!" Fred exclaimed. "I've lost George somewhere in the masses, and I've been alone with these love birds for  _hours_." Harry snorted and shook his head.

"We were gone for an hour—tops!" He protested.

"And we only got here fifteen minutes ago," Hermione snipped, although her indignant expression really didn't suit her mussed up sex hair and the glitter smeared across her face. "While you were eating all of our food!" Draco's eyes moved to the cooler than they had underneath the portable table, that was now open and looked suspiciously empty.

"There's plenty of food around here to eat if you get hungry. Exhibit A!" Fred waved a hand at Hermione, not looking bothered at all. "Anyway, where are you guys heading next?" Harry seemed to forget all about his kebab as he began talking animatedly to Fred, while Draco moved to settle down in his lounge chair again. He practically inhaled the kebab, even though it was usually Ron who hoovered through food, and he realized that he hadn't actually eaten since their breakfast this morning, which was around nine o'clock.

Pansy came back not too long after, and she had some long haired guy in tow. He didn't seem to know who Pansy was, which was probably what had attracted Pansy to him, because she didn't like guys who tripped over their feet to meet her. They settled in at the back of the canopy, and Draco couldn't stop his nose from scrunching as he heard the tell-tale noises of mouths coming together.

He didn't care if Pansy went to town with some guy—good for her, was what he thought—but he didn't like hearing  _anyones_  PDA.

Surprisingly, it was Hermione who distracted him. The two of them got on fine, they were around each other a lot, so they needed to have a reasonably good relationship, but they weren't best friends or anything. Hermione shifted out of Ron's arms, moving to sit on the ground, crossing her legs and resting her hands on her knees, and she asked Draco about a book that she had seen him reading when they were back in the villa they were staying in that weekend. It was one that she had read before, and she had a different opinion on the protagonist that Draco did, which wasn't unusual, given their different walks in life. Hermione was incredibly intelligent and well spoken, and Draco smiled, actually enjoying their conversation. Ron had stood up to join Fred and Harry, leaving Draco and Hermione to talk.

"Shit!" Harry suddenly said as he turned to Draco. "We gotta go—Yungblud is on in five minutes!" Draco was up out of his seat within seconds, because this was one of the acts that he had most be looking forward to this weekend.

"Ooh, we're coming!" Pansy cried out, detaching herself from the long haired guy.

"And us!" Ron said. "Fuck yeah—I'm not missing him!"

"Then let's  _go_ ," Draco said impatiently, sliding his sunglasses back on and stepping out from under the shade and back into the sun that was thankfully not so hot anymore. Harry let out a laugh at Draco's impatience and followed after him, their friends close behind. The area in front of the stage was full, but Pansy took the lead, shoving her way through, determined to get them as close to the front as she could. A couple of people looked at them as though they knew who they were, but thankfully, people were wrapped up in the atmosphere and most were concentrating on the stage.

When Yungblud came out—with that insanely, never-ending energy he had—Harry cheered so loud Draco had to block one ear with his hand, but he did so with a smile. The whole crowd was vibrating with energy, fueled by the singer on stage, who launched into his first song,  _Loner_.

Draco loved seeing other people perform. He loved watching as they threw themselves into their songs, their art, and feeling the audience respond. He felt more awake and alive that he had all day, and he couldn't help but reach out for Harry—who knew every lyric to every song that was coming on. Harry shot him a grin and held his hand for the second time that day, not caring that they were in public, not caring that people would see them, and Draco didn't care in that moment either, all he cared about was the man that was on stage and the fact that he was surrounded by other people who loved the singer as much as he did.

* * *

"Shit," Hermione groaned as she tried to get Ron into a proper seated position to make it easier to get him out of the van that they were in. "How much did you have to drink?!"

"I don't think you want to know the answer to that one, 'Mione," Fred laughed, and then he nearly fell out of the van when Pansy opened it up. They had finally managed to find George Weasley as well, buried in a mosh pit with two girls—both of whom he had wanted to bring back to the villa, but Hermione and Draco had talked him out of it, since there was already seven people there, along with the boy that Pansy had brought back, and they had convinced him they could find the girls again tomorrow.

"Jesus," Draco rolled his eyes as he got out of the van and nodded his head at the driver, who looked long-suffering, as though he had done this a hundred times before. Harry got out of the car next and he helped Hermione maneuver Ron out of the car. Fred and George took off into the villa, waving their hands around, spinning in circles, singing one of the songs from the last show that they had all gone to.

"Don't worry, I've got this," Pansy muttered, rolling her eyes as she reached forward to pay the driver. Hermione got out of the car and followed after Harry and Ron, Harry taking almost all of Ron's weight, and Draco took a few quick steps to catch up with them and help as well. The twins were already on the second floor, heading toward their bedroom, and the long haired guy was waiting for Pansy as she finally got out of the van after managing to put her credit card back in her wallet.

It had to be nearly three in the morning at this stage, given the last act at the festival had been at midnight, and then they had gone out to an after party afterward, which is where Ron had finally tipped over the edge of happy drunk to just plain drunk. Harry was pretty drunk as well, although he never got out of control, Draco had never seen him like that, it was probably because he was like the 'dad' of the group and always tried to keep everyone safe. Pansy kind of became a bit of a snarky drunk, which Draco always found amusing when people were coming onto her and she shot them down as soon as they started talking, but she hadn't been too bad tonight, probably because she already had someone coming home with her.

"You good, mate?" Draco asked as they managed to get Ron into the bedroom that he was sharing with Hermione for their long weekend away.

"Yeah, I've got it from here," Hermione rolled her eyes fondly. The glitter on her face was almost completely wiped off at this stage and it was spread down her neck and through her hair, which had fallen down from the pinned up style Pansy had helped her put it in earlier. Harry and Draco let Ron go as his girlfriend helped him toward the bed. Harry shook his head as he grinned after them, and he didn't look tired at all, even though they had been out for nearly eighteen hours. Draco pursed his lips together as he looked at Harry, before turning and walking away, down the hall toward his own room. He could Harry's eyes on his back as he left, but the dark haired man didn't call after him.

Draco wasn't in the best mood, and he knew a lot of that was because he was tired and his feet hurt for being on them for so long, but it was also because the after party that they had gone to had been with the two people that Harry had met up with at the festival—Katie and Ritchie. He had been right, he had recognized Katie, they had met a year or so ago. They guy Ritchie, though...He hadn't recognized him, but it seemed as though he and Harry had been in a few classes together in high school. Apparently they had been in a soccer team together.

Draco hadn't even know that Harry had  _played_  soccer.

They'd hit it off and they had spent a lot of time together at the after party.

And they'd danced together.

Pretty closely.

And Draco couldn't help but feel annoyed at that. Betrayed, almost, although he would never admit that. Harry didn't owe him anything—if anything, Draco was indebted to Harry, but Harry never made him feel that way. It's just that...Harry had held Draco's hand that afternoon, and it had made Draco's stomach flip and his heart beat faster, and it was stupid, because he had had Harry's dick in his ass on multiple occasions, so why was a little hand holding making him blush? And why was he getting so worked up over Harry just dancing with someone?

And even if it was more than dancing, it was none of his business.

He and Harry weren't together, they weren't anything exclusive.

Draco went straight to the adjoining bathroom of his room and showered. He washed his hair and scrubbed his body down with the body wash that had been provided when they had rented the place out, and he cursed himself again for not bringing his own toiletries. He had meant to, but he'd forgotten. Afterwards, he brushed his teeth and took his pills. Usually he would take them with dinner, if they were going out somewhere, he would take some and put them in his wallet, but it had completely slipped his mind that morning, given the rush to leave.

It was okay, though, he was feeling fine.

Other than the twisting feeling in his stomach.

But that was something that he could more than deal with.

Draco walked back into his room and stopped short when he saw Harry leaning against the door frame. He'd obviously taken a bit of a longer shower than expected because Harry had obviously showered and it looked as though he had been standing in the doorway for a while, his phone in his hand. He lowered it when Draco came into the room, tilting his head to the side as he watched Draco walked over to where one of his bags was open with his clothes inside. Harry stayed quiet, but it was clear he had something to say, and as Draco pulled out a pair of briefs and a shirt to sleep in, he huffed and looked over his shoulder.

"What do you want, Harry?" Draco muttered.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked bluntly, and that was definitely one thing that Draco liked about Harry. He always got right to the point. No beating around the bush.

"Nothing," Draco replied as he put on his briefs underneath his towel, even though it was a little awkward, and even though it wasn't as though Harry had seen Draco completely naked on multiple occasions.

"Don't be an idiot," Harry sighed and he stepped into the room, although the door was still wide open. Draco glanced toward it, and Harry pursed his lips together before stepping further into the room and nudging it shut with his foot. It wasn't as though anyone else would hear their conversation, he was pretty sure the other people on the floor would be passed out or involved in something that took their full attention, but they didn't advertise what they had, so Harry understood closing the door. "What's wrong?" He asked again.

"Nothing," Draco's voice was a little snippier this time and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Don't be a brat, D," he said, tossing his phone onto the couch along one wall and walking over to where Draco was standing. It wasn't the first time Harry had called Draco out when he was being snooty, and it wouldn't be the last, and Draco both loved  _and_  hated it. "Tell me what's going on."

" _Nothing_ ," Draco said again, but Harry reached forward and gripped his hand.

"Are you gonna lie to me again?" He asked, his green eyes intense and Draco sighed.

"I'm just...Tired," Draco said, and technically it wasn't a lie, but it definitely wasn't the whole truth, and Harry could see that. "I didn't know that you played soccer." Harry blinked in surprise and he slipped his hand and let his fingers slide through Draco's, linking them together.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me," Harry replied quietly. "Just like there's a lot of things I don't know about you." Draco's eyebrows pulled together, and yeah, there probably were things that Harry didn't know about him, but he knew the important stuff. And he knew about all the craziness that went on his head, probably a hell of a lot more than anyone else, other than maybe his therapist. "Is this why you didn't want to dance with me?"

"Looked like you were happy with your dance partner," Draco muttered, even though he knew that Harry had asked him first. Had asked him more than once actually, before Harry had finally gone off to dance with Hermione, and then later, Ritchie.

"Would have preferred to dance with you," Harry answered honestly, giving his hand a squeeze.

That made Draco feel kind of stupid inside.

A happy stupid.

The same way he felt when Harry had held his hand before.

"Can you just tell me next time? I don't like it when you're sad," Harry lifted a hand and brushed his fingers gently over Draco's cheek. The touch left tingles over the skin that Harry had touched, but Draco managed to narrow his eyes.

"I'm not—I  _wasn't_  sad," he snarked and Harry just smirked.

"When you're jealous. Does that sound better?" Harry asked, hitting the nail on the head, and Draco's eyes widened and he made a move to protest, but then Harry leaned in and kissed him firmly. Draco knew that Harry was just doing to stop him from arguing, but Harry kissed really well, and so he just went along with it. The hand resting against Harry's cheek moved to cup his face, fingers curving around the hinge of his jaw and drawing him in deeper. Harry's tongue pried open Draco's lips, knowing just how to coax Draco into playing with his, but very much taking the lead. Draco tried to stop his little whimper as the hand that wasn't on his face reached to grip his hip and draw their bodies together, but he's pretty sure that it still came out. Harry nipped at his lips before dropping them to Draco's chin and then his neck. "Tell me something I don't know about you," he murmured. Draco's mind always went a bit fuzzy when Harry was kissing him, but he tried to think.

"I loved Barney when I was little," he said just before Harry nipped at the hollow of his throat and drew out a gasp.

"I know," Harry's voice was a bit muffled, but Draco still heard every word. "You still have a stuffed toy in your cupboard." Draco  _did_ , but he hadn't realized that Harry had seen it. That should embarass him, but Harry had seen him in states a lot worse than just finding out he still had a stuffed Barney dinosaur in the back of his cupboard.

"I had a pair of bright purple rubber boots with sunflowers on them and I wore them everywhere for nearly a year," he finally said, as he felt Harry's tongue on his collarbone. There was a huff of laughter as the dark haired man straightened up and looked at him.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah," Draco couldn't stop his small smile.

"How old were you?"

"Six," Draco answered. "They were my favourite boots. My Aunt Bella got them for me." Harry smiled at him, the kind of smile that made his eyes sparkle, which was the kind the Draco loved. They were never the biggest smiles, but they were the ones that meant the most.

"Why'd you stop wearing them?" Harry asked and Draco's smile dropped a little, shrugging a shoulder.

"Father hated him, they just disappeared one day," he replied and Harry's smile dropped. He didn't apologise verbally, but he leaned in and kissed Draco again, and Draco knew that he was saying sorry for bringing up his father. Harry's hand shifted, running through Draco's hair, tugging lightly at his hair and tilting Draco's head to the side. Draco let Harry take the lead, he usually did, and Harry stepped backwards, guiding Draco until they reached the bed. The bed wasn't as big as Draco's—or Harry's—but it was still a good size, and they would both be able to fit. Draco fell down first and Harry fell after him, their noses bumping and their teeth clicking together. Draco let out a little laugh, already feeling so much better than he did before.

Harry rolled his hips forward and Draco could feel that he was hard against his thigh. He shifted his hips a little so that they lined up, and then thrust upward.

He was glad when he heard Harry let out a gasp.

Both of them were tired, and it was obvious in the way that they were kissing and moving, a little slower that they usually would and hips weren't moving with as much purpose as normal.

"I'll find you some boots," Harry said as he nuzzled his face into Draco's neck, kissing and sucking lightly. "Purple and sunflowers." Draco couldn't stop his smile, even though Harry was licking at Draco's collarbone and it was sending sparks down to his groin. Harry pulled back, his green eyes a little hazy—maybe with both tiredness and lust—and there was a bit more serious purse to his lips. "And you're the one I really wanted to dance with," he continued, making Draco's stomach swoop. "You're the only one I  _ever_  really want to dance with."

Draco really wasn't sure how to respond to that.

So he just reached up and kissed Harry.

Neither of them were sure where the lube was, Draco had definitely packed some, but it was late, and they weren't sure if it was in the bathroom or somewhere in the mess of Draco's clothes. Harry jerked down both of their pants and spat into his hand, which was something that usually Draco would usually complete oppose, but it was Harry, so it actually just turned him on more. Harry wrapped his hand around both of them, gripping both of their cocks and sliding them together.

" _Fuck_!" Draco groaned out, his hands gripping Harry's forearms. They didn't really kiss, their noses just rubbing together and Harry's hair falling around their faces, some of it out of the bun he had his hair tied back. Draco's fingers reached out for Harry's hair, pulling it even further out of it's band, because he loved it when Harry's hair was free. Their cocks were hard and only a little slick, so there was some roughness that Draco liked, and it wasn't going to take long, given it had been nearly three weeks since they had even  _kissed_. Draco reached up, and started to suck a little spot on Harry's neck, just underneath his ear and using his teeth a little, which was what Harry liked.

"Shit—Draco," Harry mumbled, and his hand moved a little jerkier. Draco reached out, one hand gripping Harry's ass and squeezing firmly. Harry twisted his head to the side and his lips met Draco's in another kiss before he came, over Draco's cock and his own hand. Draco let his grip on Harry's ass loosen, trailing his fingers gently up Harry's spine, and he felt Harry shiver. He kissed Harry again as his lover let his eyes open, and Harry rested his forehead against Draco's, taking in a few breaths.

"I'm sorry I didn't dance with you," Draco whispered and Harry's eyes narrowed for a moment, in a frown, before he pressed his mouth to Draco's. It was soft, and sweet, and it made Draco reach up for more, but keeping it chaste, their mouths closed. It didn't feel like the kind of kiss he would have when there was come cooling on his skin.

A lot of things with Harry didn't make sense a lot, but they kind of just worked.

"There'll be another time, baby," Harry replied with a small time, and Draco smiled back, before his eyes rolled back as Harry wrapped his hand around Draco's cock and tugged. He used his own come to create an easier slide, and as his thumb flicked over the head to the blonde's cock, Draco's body jerked as he came, joining together with the mess that Harry had made. Harry kissed him once, twice more before he moved and sat down on the bed beside Draco. He looked like he was about to move when Draco spoke up.

"You can stay here...If you want," he offered. Harry flashed a grin over his shoulder as he moved and stood up.

"Fuck yeah, I'm sleeping here, I'm just not sleeping like this—and neither are you," he replied as he got up and Draco rolled his eyes but he smiled as well as Harry walked into the bathroom to get something to clean them up with. He was only gone for a few minutes, and when he came back, he turned off the light, and they had to clean themselves up in the light from Draco's phone. Harry rolled over, not bothering to pull the blanket over him, just the sheet, and he tossed his arm over Draco's waist.

"Night, Haz," Draco murmured.

"Night, sweetheart."

"...You promise to buy me some boots?"

"Promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think x
> 
> Twitter: CalamitySerene  
> Tumblr: SereneCalamity


End file.
